Jusqu'à trois
by liuanne
Summary: "Jusqu'à trois," dit-elle "Et on rentre". Adrien hocha faiblement la tête, plongeant vers ses lèvres sucrées.


1, 2, 3, Paris était éveillé. La faible lumière du soleil levant se déposait calmement sur ses courbes délicates et sa peau semblait brûler contre la sienne.

1, 2, 3, elle soupira. Adrien avait envie de capturer le son dans une boîte à musique pour pouvoir l'écouter encore et encore. Il captura ses lèvres pour ne jamais les laisser partir, et remonta sa main le long du dos de la jeune fille, laissant ses doigts traîner sur le tissu frais et doux. Bougeant ses lèvres contre les siennes, Marinette soupira à nouveau.

Adrien aimerait qu'on lui explique comment est-ce qu'il était censé essayer de lui résister. Avait-il essayé ? Bien sûre que oui. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de sa tête pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur le reste, c'était comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient, non ? Il était supposé passer du temps avec elle, puis faire autre chose, la revoir, et se concentrer sur le reste. Enfin, il _pensait_ que les choses devaient _normalement_ se passer ainsi. Adrien Agreste avait appris à arrêter d'essayer de contrôler ses pensées lorsqu'il s'agissait de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

La sensation de ses doigts dénudés contre sa nuque, remontant le long de son crâne, le fit fondre. Il ferma les yeux, devinant le sourire de Marinette alors qu'elle enroulait ses boucles blondes autour de son index. Rapprochant ses lèvres vers les siennes, il s'assura de _ressentir_ son sourire contre le sien avant de bouger avidement sa mâchoire, cherchant plus, plus, _plus_. Marinette bougea ses lèvres en unisson avec les siennes, pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième — non, la millième fois. Il laissa son désir le mener, ouvrant sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser, ne faisant même plus attention à la façon dont il bougeait sa langue et aux chocs électriques qui parcouraient son corps dès qu' _elle_ se mettait à lui répondre.

S'agissait-il de la lumière pâle, ou ses yeux avaient toujours été aussi brillants ? Il l'étreignit plus fort encore, répétant cet étrange manège avec passion — l'embrasser, reprendre sa respiration, l'observer, l'embrasser encore. Il se délectait de chacun de ses sourires et de ses touches douces et avides contre sa peau. Leurs « il est trop tard » s'étaient transformés en « il est trop tôt », et il savait que ce moment ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, et qu'au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un finirait par retrouver le lit vide d'Adrien et s'inquiéter.

Il savait aussi que quelqu'un finirait bien par se rendre compte de la présence de deux adolescents enlacés sur un toit Parisien.

— Adrien, réclama-t-elle, embrasse-moi.

— Avec plaisir, ma Lady, répondit-il en enfouissant son visage contre le cou brûlant de Marinette.

Son corps secoué de petits rires lui arracha un sourire, et il pinça tendrement la chair douce entre ses lèvres, laissant une marque humide sur chaque centimètre qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il sentit le bout de son adorable nez venir frôler le haut de sa tête et mordit affectueusement le creux de son épaule lorsque ses lèvres pulpeuses touchèrent le bout de son front.

— Adrien, répéta-t-elle, embrasse-moi _correctement_ !

Il frémit en l'entendant prononcer son prénom, ses lèvres effleurant son front avec douceur. Ses yeux s'agrippèrent à chaque parcelle, chaque détail que son visage faiblement éclairé pouvait lui offrir, et il remonta son visage à sa hauteur, anticipant la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne et le goût de sa peau enflammée.

Il s'exécuta, l'embrassant fougueusement. Chaque son étouffé qui s'échappait de sa bouche rosée, chaque pression exercée contre son dos et le col de sa chemise l'enivrait. Il lista rapidement tout ce qu'il voulait encore avant de devoir la quitter : sentir sa respiration saccadée contre sa peau, observer sa bouche humectée et fraîchement embrassée, l'entendre prononcer son prénom une nouvelle fois. Embrasser Marinette, magnifique Marinette.

Suivant sa liste imaginaire, il continua à dévorer sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de le repousser, reprenant son souffle contre sa joue. L'air devint ardent et enfiévré, alors qu'Adrien portait ses doigts jusqu'au front de Marinette, rangeant ses mèches sombres derrière ses petites oreilles. Avec un sourire en coin, il avança son visage pour caresser leur chair tendre du bout de son nez, déposant plusieurs baisers chétifs contre la courbe de sa joue, et ses paupières chaudes.

Les mains affectueuses qui saisirent son visage le ramenèrent à la réalité. Marinette le regardait avec amour et convoitise, mais ses grands yeux lagons semblaient tristes.

— Il faut rentrer, murmura-t-elle.

Adrien attrapa sa lèvre inférieure avec un grognement de protestation. Il la mordilla délicatement, avant de l'embrasser avec une infinie douceur, puis passionnément.

— A-attend, demanda-t-il. Pas maintenant…

Les lèvres exigeantes de Marinette lui firent comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas non plus mettre fin à ce moment. Il se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient assis là, allongés contre le mur froid, refusant de lâcher l'autre.

— Jusqu'à trois, dit-elle. Et on rentre.

Adrien hocha faiblement la tête, plongeant vers ses lèvres sucrées.

1, 2, 3, il l'embrassa sous les premiers rayons colorés. Elle laissa une main appuyée contre sa joue, l'autre se balader contre son torse. Soupirant au contact, il ouvrit sa bouche contre la sienne.

1, 2, 3, il porta ses lèvres à sa mince clavicule, fermant les yeux pour ne pas se réveiller.

— Adrien, rappela-t-elle. Il faut partir, maintenant.

Remontant le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa mâchoire, il glissa lentement sa main dans la sienne, et la guida jusqu'à ses lèvres.

— Marinette, dit-il, je t'aime.

Son sourire valait toutes les richesses du monde, et il effleura le bout de ses lèvres avec un sourire, posant un baiser délicat sur son nez.

— Moi aussi.

 _Répète ça_ , se retint-il de dire.

Il toucha gentiment l'extrémité de son épaule, passant ses doigts sous son t-shirt blanc tout en respectant les limites qu'ils s'étaient données.

— Alors… Peut-on rester ici un peu plus longtemps ? Plaida-t-il.

Il sentit son regard bleu distrait passer de ses yeux à un recoin de son cou, et elle mordit sa lèvre d'une façon tellement attirante qu'il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore se retenir de l'embrasser.

— D'accord.

Adrien sourit doucement, autorisant enfin ses lèvres à rencontrer les siennes pour recommencer ce manège infernal.

Il était loin d'être rentré.

— — —

— — —

 _Okayyy, je n'ai absolument rien pour justifier ça. Je suppose que les chapitres récents et plutôt sombres de ma fic m'ont donnés envie de changer un peu d'ambiance. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, même si, huh, c'est complètement écrit sur un coup de tête._

 _Vos avis sont les bienvenus :) !_


End file.
